Un dulce sueño
by Yuli-chan Yellow
Summary: Nami salio de su cuarto despues de todo no tenia sueño, camino por todos lados pero aun no consiliaba el sueño, observo y busco hasta que se encontro con su capitan el cual vigilaba a la luz de la luna


**Bueno primero que nada holis de nuevo, hace no se cuanto me presente en este lugar de fanfiction que es One Piece con mi primera Viñeta titulada Pirate King ahora vengo con esta nueva viñeta de la pareja que me llama mas la atencion y me parece hermosa el LUNA :3 Espero que les guste **

**Recuerden One Piece no es mio es del gran Oda-sensei **

**"Aquellos momentos aprecio demasiado cuando paso tiempo contigo" Mio de mi :3 **

* * *

**Un dulce sueño**

**Viñeta**

Era una noche tranquila el Thousand Sunny, todos dormían tranquilamente excepto la navegante de la tripulación de los Mugiwara por más que intentaba dormir no conciliaba el sueño.

Nami salió de su cuarto sin despertar a Robin con mucha tranquilidad camino por la cubierta y poco después por todos lados buscando al que andaba haciendo vigilancia esa noche.

Recordó el nombre de la persona la cual andaba haciendo vigilancia, primero se dirigió a la cocina pero no encontró al susodicho en aquel lugar porque era más probable que estuviera ahí pero simplemente Nami no encontró a aquella persona.

Salió tranquilamente de nuevo a la cubierta era una noche cálida para no buscarlo en la cubierta o sino tal vez usurpando su huerto de mandarinas porque Sanji el cocinero de la tripulación guardo la comida en un lugar seguro para que todos sobrevivieran.

Vio sus árboles de mandarinas intactos entonces donde se encontraba el capitán de la tripulación, donde estaba Monkey D. Luffy a menos que se haya dormido.

No claro que no, Nami no pensaba eso pero también era probable que lo hiciera porque era muy descuidado e infantil para no hacerlo, ahora si estaba enojada posiblemente estaría durmiendo en algún lugar de la cubierta.

Su sorpresa fue encontrarse con su capitán el cual vigilaba a la luz de la luna, iluminándolo completamente mientras pescaba.

Luffy por su parte estaba aburrido quería comer algo pero recordó que la última vez no encontró nada en la cocina asi que decidio agarrar una caña de pescar y a ver si conseguía algo pero en esas horas nada picaba el anzuelo.

–Tengo hambre –aburrido Luffy intentaba no pensar en comida pero no resultaba eso

–Luffy ¿Qué haces pescando a estas horas? –sorprendiendo a el capitán, Nami tranquilamente le pregunto

–Tengo hambre y sé que me ocultaron la comida, aparte también estaba aburrido… Nami quiero niku… Nami ¿Por qué estas despierta? Acaso también tenías hambre, shishishishishi –sonriendo Luffy intentaba saber donde guardaban la comida

–No te diré nada Luffy, además no puedo dormir así que ando paseando para ver si concilió el sueño pero al parecer no lo tendré contigo a mi lado –suspirando Nami se sentó cerca

–Oe Nami tengo algo que puede hacerte dormir, shishishishishi –riendo un poco Luffy dejaba a un lado la caña de pescar

Nami dudaba que su capitán supiera algún remedio para poder dormir pero de verdad quería dormir.

Luffy por otra parte recordaba algo que había escuchado cuando estaba cerca escuchando una conversación ajena.

–Primero tienes que acostarte en mi regazo, shishishishishi –riendo un poco Luffy sonrió ampliamente

–Acostarme en tu regazo, acaso estás loco Luffy simplemente no lo hare –un poco sonrojada Nami se negaba a lo que decía su capitán

–Pero quieres dormir no asi que haz caso a tu capitán –con un puchero Luffy trataba de convencer a su navegante

–No Luffy… eso solo lo hacen… las parejas –nerviosa Nami se negaba otra vez

–Entonces por hoy somos pareja, acuéstate en mi regazo Nami, shishishishishi –decidido Luffy también insistía otra vez

Antes de que se negara Nami, Luffy rápidamente la acostó en su regazo y de ahí se escuchó el silencio en el barco. Nami solo podía escuchar sus latidos que iban rápidamente ¿Cómo podía conciliar el sueño de esta forma?

No podía negarlo pero desde hace mucho sentía algo por su capitán pero era tan infantil que de cierta forma no se podía negar a nada que le pidiera su capitán, claramente también le tomó por sorpresa el escuchar a su capitán decir que por esos momentos serian pareja aunque Luffy no supiera que significaba eso.

Pasaron minutos en silencio, Luffy estaba tan pensativo que no se dio cuenta de que su navegante ya estaba profundamente dormida, cuando se percató sonrió y con cuidado la llevo de nuevo a su cuarto.

–Buenas noches mi querida Nami –sonriendo Luffy salió tranquilamente dejando algo a lado de la navegante

A la mañana siguiente Nami despertó por los rayos del sol, su sorpresa fue grande al ver que estaba de vuelta en su cuarto aunque Robin no estaba, primero pensó que todo fue un sueño loco pero al percatarse del uno de sus mayores tesoros de su capitán a su lado sonrió ampliamente.

Abrazo con cuidado el sombrero de paja de su capitán y recordó aquella dulce noche por la cual pudo conseguir el mayor dulce sueño posible, donde escucho a su capitán desearle buenas noches.


End file.
